Angelic Excecutioners
by vbrute
Summary: A group of guardsman dealing with their mundane lives believe that their previous experiences of battle was a true war. How wrong they are, that they soon witness is war in it's most horrific form.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Carnius

"Sir, reporting in from sentry duty on the eastern fringe of the fort."

The Lieutenant looks at before waving me away. I haven't seen him before, perhaps a newly appointed nobleman looking to serve the Imperium. I simply nod, salute, turn on my heels and march away. Once I exit the building into ward I drop the well trained soldier act and revert back to my normal self. I sling my rifle over one shoulder and take back my slouched stance of norm.

I've been part of the 413th Cadian regiment for three years now, seven months of those years has seen me stationed at Athion, an armoury world in the Segmentum Solar. Not quite sure why a regiment of 7,000 strong is guarding this world, never mind a siege regiment. I guess the PDF are just low on artillery and while we are here they can use or guns. Or maybe the tech guys have found something here and just want extra protection. Or maybe the Inquisition is doing something. There's a whole bunch of reasons to as why we are here. But they matter none to me, as long as I'm not fighting day in day out like some unlucky sods, then I don't have a problem being here. The planets alright, most of the year it's warm, with its sun gazing down on the fields and forests that surround the large cities, labour camps and storage facilities that dot the planet. Although, the winter has just hit, no snow yet, just a lot of rain. The ground has turned to mud that resemble a battlefield and the sky is a dreary grey all day long. I'm up to my knees in dirt most days, which would be alright if I was moving, but standing on guard most days for hours on end isn't good. My breaches are now permanently stained brown as opposed to the light tan colour they were a few weeks back.

"Oi, Carnius! You got a minute?"

I look around to see who shouted my name and see a squad mate standing underneath a tent a little bit away. I walk towards him with haste, glad to get out of the rain.

"You shouldn't be out without your overcoat mate, you'll catch something. Anyway, you still got that spare entrenching tool from a ways back? I lost mine and 'tenant will have my head if I don't show up for duty in a few hours without one."

I smile at the man, "Aye I still have it, come with me to the barracks and I'll give to ye."

"Great, you're a life saver."

We walk out of the ten back into the rain once more heading to a door on the western wall.

"How'd you lose an entrenching tool?" I ask, the man next to me was the never brightest fire, but he wasn't thick enough to lose a whole shovel.

He looks at me and starts no doubt a long winded explanation, I got no idea, it was in my locker this morning, but when I check a while ago it wasn't there. None of the lads saw anything. I bet it was stolen. Probably by some of the new guys. Trying to keep up appearances. By the Emperor if I find out who took it, I'll hit them with it so hard they will wish they never joined up."

I chuckle a bit, "If it's gone, I doubt you'll find it now, unless you plan you intend to check the whole regiment by yourself."

"Ey, I've been through a lot of stuff with that tool. Killed a green skin at the battle of Thora with it."

I shake my head, but glad we have reached the barracks. I open the door and enter the building, we head over the stairs and climb them until we get to the third floor. I walk to my locker, unlock it and grab a spare entrenching tool from it.

"Ha, I said this before but I'll say it again, you are a life saver. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

As he walks away I smile and shake my head again.

One other person in the room speaks up, "Say, Carnius, tell me again, how you got that spare tool?"

It's Willian. As I stat to take of my flakk armour I start the story for the possible hundredth time. "It was Flyria, at the time the 15th platoon was nearly destroyed from fighting the xeno. My squad was in a dire situation, surrounded in a building. So I took the tool of the ground, and barred the door with it. After a few hours the xeno got bored of trying to break through and left. I thought it was lucky so I kept it."

I untuck my over shirt and look over at Willian, he's clearly displeased with the story. "The last version was better, the heroic tale of how Carnius Cattladge held a dying friend in his arms, vowing to avenge him. And with the only weapon on hand, that damned shovel, you beat a Tau to death."

I roll my eyes, "You liked that version better? I don't think it suits me. Would I ever vow to avenge anyone?"

He laughs aloud, "That's what made the story great, it makes the new recruits wonder what the hell 'appened to change you into the man you are today."

I laugh a bit and bit my lip, "Truth be told, I can't even remember myself how I got it." As Willian laughs loudly once again I sit on my cot and swivel around so that I can lie down.

"Now, Willian, my dear friend, if you would be so kind as to shut up, that would be great. I'm exhausted."

"Aye, I know the drill."

I watch as Willian stands up and leaves the room, before closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luther

Luther Russ. I look at the name signed on the small parchment on the desk in front of me. Customary thing after a death is reported. Walking while out on patrol the other day in the slums of the city, some kid was using a makeshift knife to stab a man of at least twice his age. I tried to step in only to be pushed away with the remark, "Fuck off you Imperial slave."

The boy showed no love for our eternal savoir the God Emperor, an offense punishable by death. One that I carried out swiftly. I have no regrets about killing the lad, although he was young, he was un-pure. A tapping on the desk wakes me up from my day dreaming, I look up to see the officer standing in front of me, clearly wanting me to leave. So I do, I salute, turn on my heels and leave.

Out into the dreary blackness of night accompanied by the rain. It hasn't stopped pouring down for at least three days now, difficult to tell, the days and nights are all the same with the mass amount of clouds over head. The only thing to say it is actually night right now is the fact that many of the troops aren't around, the few that are drink whilst discussing their old tales from years long gone past.

A few of them notice me and simply nod, paying no attention to me. I walk rather quickly to the barracks, to get out of the rain. I enter the barracks and quickly head to the third floor, paying no attention to any I pass on the way. I reach my allocated floor, surpisingly empty, only one person there and he is sleeping; Carnius Cattladge. I good friend of mine, we joined the regiment at the same time and have served together since then. I like him, he's a good, loyal man. I stop myself from staring too long and walk towards my locker and hang my greatcoat over the door.

I proceed to sit on the edge of my cot, to think for a bit before I go to sleep. Firstly, where's everyone else? I doubt they are all deployed right now, perhaps they are using their off duty time to go see some of the local girls. I chcuckle slightly under my breath, it does sound like something they would do.

Although, I do wonder how long until we are redoplyed, we have been here long enough surely. And besides, we aren't suited to a defensive role, we have always played on the offensive, attacking when the enemy is distracted. At Thora we waited until the Orks were distracted with the "fun" prey of the Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii. When they were distracted we launched our bombarments from across the canyon, after nearly two weeks worth of using our Baslisks the Adeptus Mechanicus were able to send in their elite and kill of the stragglers.

That was a good fight, and it was over quickly, well we were moved out of it quickly. Apparently Orks release spores when they die making it nearly impossible to rid a planet of them. Though I'm sure the Mechanicum have a way of dealing with them.

I hear someonw alking up the stairs and look over, trying to guess who may be walking up them. It's Harlen, our platoon Luitenent. I quickly stand up and slaute him.

"No need Luther, this isn't anything formal."

"Yes sir." I say as I relax a bit, though I wonder why Harlen is here, he never comes to the common barracks.

"I came to speak to you Luther. Part of the 15th will be heading out tomorrow to Wrison. You will be serving in my command squad."

I'm rather shocked at this news, not only will I be in the command squad, but he said part of the 15th, not all. "Sir, I'm rather confused at this. May I ask some questions."

"You may, but I will only answer the questions that you need to know about."

"Thank you sir, firstly, is the entire platoon not going?"

Harlen walks over to the window and looks out and replies without looking back. "No, only a select few, roughly thirty. This is sort of a training exercise, to see how the platoon works while not together."

I nod and proceed with my other questions, "Then, why am I in the command squad, would you not rather take those who you have worked with before?"

"I have my own reasons for that, they do not concern you."

I'm about to askanother when Harlen seems to notice something outside the window and quickly runs downstairs. I walk over to the window to see what it was, Gabriel Strab,a veteran amongst the regiment. He must be coming as well.

I'm still looking out the window when I hear a voice behing me, "What was that 'bout?"

"You know, you heard everything. How long have you been awake, Carnius?"

"Since you arrived."

I turn around and see Carnius sitting up in his cot, leaning against the wall. His grey undershirt clings tightly to his chest, and he's looking at me with a sly smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"Well I'm going to sleep now, probably won't speak to you for a few days."

I can feel Carnius staring at me as I walk past him.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask him as I simply continue my walking.

"No, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About Harlen. He's been jumpy lately."

As I sit on the edge of my cot I look over at Carnius, "You think so? Perhaps he's getting bored of Athion."

"I dunno about that, he doesn't complain about orders or where he's sationed usually. Back on Bagon III he didn't care at all that it was his platoon that was stationed in the deep snow."

"Then what do you think is bothering him?"

Carnius simply smiles, "No idea mate, all I know is that he isn't usually like this. Well, I'll let you get your sleep."

I smile and nod before lying down and closing my eyes.

Carnius Cattladge, my closest friend, and perhaps something more.


End file.
